14 Days of Love
by jadeesunshine
Summary: 14 days until Valentine's Day. Find out what some of your favourite couples get up to on this special day in moments of their lives. ;; COMPLETE
1. Flying Free

**Flying Free**

* * *

><p><em>Angelina Johnson &amp; Fred Weasley<em>

**1995**

Kicking off the ground, Angelina wrapped her arms tightly around Fred's waist. The instant rush of wind as they grew higher in the air grazed sharply against her cheeks and as they levelled off, the broomstick moved on its own accord, following the wind and gliding in smooth patterns. Angelina snuggled closer into Fred's cloak and she felt him take one hand off the broom to hold hers gently. Together they circled effortlessly above the Quidditch stands, forgetting the troubles of homework and just living in the now.

Angelina sighed gently, understanding what peace was like. She stroked her thumb across Fred's hand and felt him do the same. She wished that everyday could be like this; filled with peace, serenity and affection. But it was only this special day that all those things could belong to.

And quietly, she mumbled so only Fred could hear. _"Happy Valentine's Day!"_


	2. Cupid's Song

**Cupid's Song**

* * *

><p><em>Neville Longbottom &amp; Hannah Abbott<em>

**2018**

As Neville stepped out of the fireplace into the bustling Leaky Cauldron, he was hit by the scents of roses and chocolates along with the heavenly melodies of the animated Cupids that were floating through the beams. The pub had been decorated with red hearts and red streamers and red everything else. Even the Butterbeer was red.

Behind the bar, in a red dress that complemented the décor, with her blond hair piled in a bun on the top of her head, was Hannah. She was shining a glass when she looked up at the fireplace and smiled sweetly at Neville. Setting the glass down, she ducked through a door behind the bar and remerged beside Neville. With a kiss on the cheek, she guided him to a quiet secluded corner of the pub and flicked her wand, causing the candles to ignite.

Neville sat down opposite Hannah, having pulled her chair out like the gentleman his Gran had raised him to be. He watched as she smoothed down her dress anxiously and tucked the loose strands of blonde hair behind her ears. She checked her bun and caught Neville's smiling stare before laughing softly: a sound Neville considered to be much more melodious than a Cupid's song.

Leaning across the table, Neville took hold of Hannah's nervously shaking hands and gazed at her lovingly in the eyes. _"Happy Valentine's Day!"_


	3. By The Fireplace

**By The Fireplace**

* * *

><p><em>Lily Evans &amp; James Potter<em>

**1978**

On previous Valentine's Days, Lily had always found herself curled up by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. It wasn't that she was short on offers. Everyone seemed too immature for her to even bother. Instead she would eat chocolates, finish her homework and burn the numerous cards that had landed on her at breakfast.

However this year, it was different. She was still sitting by the fireplace, eating chocolates with her essays finished up in her dormitory. But she wasn't burning cards, she was holding one close to her chest. Never had she imagined to be dating someone at Hogwarts over Valentine's Day. And beyond never had she imagined to be dating James Potter.

Laying her head down against his chest, she curled up closer in his lap. Sirius's aftershave wafted from his clothes and made her smile. Absentmindedly, he traced several patterns on her back, leaving her skin tingling whenever it came into contact. She felt him lean towards her and kiss the parting in her hair.

Looking up and smiling softly at James, Lily became lost in his eyes and her lips found his for a brief but happy and loving moment. With her lips still lingering on his, she whispered, _"Happy Valentine's Day!"_


	4. Fireworks

**Fireworks**

* * *

><p><em>Teddy Lupin &amp; Victoire Weasley<em>

**2020**

Together they sat, gazing longingly into each other's eyes. As normal, people stared. Mostly at her instead of him. It was her mother's side with their Veela magic that made her presence so irresistible. It came in handy when his embarrassment made him lose control and his hair would suddenly flourish bright blue, causing her to erupt in sweet sounding laughter.

Gently, Teddy kissed the back of her silky hand, his lips barely touching her soft pale skin. A giggle bubbled from her blood-stained lips and he smiled warmly, returning his lips to pucker her skin once more. The candles flickered around them, casting dancing shadows across the walls of the Muggle restaurant.

In a nervous manner, Victoire ducked her head. Teddy was still amazed that with all her beauty, she was still self-conscious. A strand of shimmering blonde hair dropped from behind her hair and before she could react, Teddy quickly brushed it aside, leaving his fingertips to trickle down her cheek and across her jaw line. Instinctively, Victoire leaned towards his touch as he pulled away and they both leaned across the table.

When their lips touched, a blast of fireworks exploded in the distance. The moment was that of a Muggle movie; oozing perfection like a fairytale. As their lips moved, the fireworks illuminated their faces, shining in all colours of the rainbow like a million shooting stars. With the final pop from largest of firecrackers, their lips pulled away.

Teddy could feel the hot, sweet breath on his skin. He looked up into her beautiful, glistening eyes and melted under her stare. She blushed rosy red and ducked again but Teddy lifted her chin up instantly. Her presence radiated Veela magic so much that he felt speechless. But he managed to murmur, _"Happy Valentine's Day!"_


	5. Odd Pride

**Odd Pride**

* * *

><p><em>Rubeus Hagrid &amp; Olympe Maxime<em>

**2000**

It's an odd sight when the woman is taller than the man. Even with Muggles, people stare. But it's even odder to see a giant French woman dancing slowly under the twinkling star lights with a hairy, over-sized half giant resting awkwardly on her breasts, swaying without taking his thundering feet off the ground.

But Hagrid didn't care about the thoughts of others. Mainly because he didn't know what they were and couldn't be bothered to find them out. He was proud to be half a giant and he had taught Olympe to be proud of her heritage.

As they swayed to no music outside his hut at the bottom of Hogwarts Grounds, the cool February breeze blew through Hagrid's thick beard and whipped around the silk cloak that fastens around Olympe's thin, tall body. Lifting his head up, Hagrid looked up and smiled at his version of a French goddess. She smiled sweetly back at him.

All of a sudden, Fang bounded towards them, drool emanating from his mouth. The couple both laughed and Hagrid leant down to stroke the dog and ruffle his ears. When he looked back up at Olympe, she was smiling, bending downwards to be closer to his face, Barely audible above the wind and shyness, Hagrid whispered, _"Happy Valentine's Day!"_


	6. Flowers and Chocolate

**Flowers and Chocolate**

* * *

><p><em>Hermione Granger &amp; Ronald Weasley<em>

**2002**

Uncomfortably she pulled the sleeves of her cardigan down to cover the shocking scar that stretched across her forearm, spelling the word _'mud blood'_. It didn't itch her but she still scratched it unconsciously. Flattening her dress out, she applied a pink lip balm to plump her lips up and looked in the mirror.

From below she heard the _crack _that told her that her love was home. Switching the light off in her room, she bounded down the stairs, skipping the last steps and landing gracefully on the balls of her feet. Ron had promised that as soon as he was home, they would go out. But he had to stay late so they would be late for their table.

Slipping into her heels, she walked into the parlour and stopped dead in her tracks, mouth dropping.

Ron was standing in the middle of the room in a black and white tuxedo, a bouquet of red roses in his hand. His short ginger hair was pushed back in a sleek and sexy way. Nestled behind the roses was a box of chocolate from her favourite chocolatier in London, Hugo, in the shape of a heart. He stood awkwardly in the middle of the floor, biting his bottom lip and rocking back and forth.

She crossed the floor in him and smiled brightly. The nervousness was washed from his face instantly with the appearance of her smile and he broke out into a grin too. Throwing the chocolates and roses to the sofa gently, Ron took her in his arms and she reached up around his neck. He leaned forward and whispered, with his lips just centimetres from hers, _"Happy Valentine's Day!"_


	7. Popularity

**Popularity**

* * *

><p><em>James Potter &amp; Alice Longbottom<em>

**2016**

No one really knew that James needed a break from it all. He was young and already thrust into the spotlight. People assumed he loved it and for the most part he did. But being the son of the famous war hero, Harry Potter, meant that people were friends with James for the popularity. They secretly hoped that his popularity was contagious.

Obviously his family didn't like him for that reason. They too were always in the spotlight. But there was one girl who James knew didn't like James' popularity. Heck she didn't even like him. Alice Longbottom.

James was smitten with her from the moment she disarmed him violently and sent him flying across the room, much to the entertainment for the rest of the class. She didn't like him. She practically ignored him but his father had told him to have faith because he was in the same situation as his grandfather James with his grandmother Lily.

Walking back from the Quidditch pitch with his broomstick flung over his shoulder, James frantically pushed his hair out of his face. As he passed a suit of armour, he looked into the belly and made his hair look messy so it pointed up in several directions. He reached the Fat Lady and muttered the password. As she swung open and he climbed through the portrait hole, James froze.

Alice was sitting in the middle of the common room, alone, slouched over a piece of parchment, scribbling away with her quill waving. Her blonde hair was piled high, just like her mother's, and neatly tied into place. She looked beautiful.

Gathering his thoughts together, James shook his head in the threshold of the portrait hole and ran his hands through his hair once more. On the other side of the common room, Fred, his cousin, signalled to meet him upstairs and then he climbed the stairs to the dormitories. James started through the crowds of people but instead of following Fred, he detoured.

He knew he would get in trouble. He knew she was chase him; but maybe that's why he did it all the time. He knew she would scream and shout and yell abuse. He knew she secretly loved his attention though. Walking towards Alice, he bent over her as she scrawled part of her Charms essay, ruffled her hair into a bird's nest and whispered in her ear, _"Happy Valentine's Day!"_


	8. Late Fights

**Late Fights**

* * *

><p><em>Pansy Parkinson &amp; Blaise Zabini<em>

**2009**

He was late. Typical of Blaise.

Pansy sighed deeply, blowing the candles out and angrily dumping the food (with plates) into the dustbin, smirking as she heard the china crack. As she drained her wineglass, she poured herself some more mead and gulped that quickly too.

How could he do this to her? He had made so many promises to her about this day, seeing as their anniversary had been a complete disaster. A single tear rolled down her cheek and her shaking hand fluttered to her face to wipe the tear. All of a sudden, in a burst of suppressed anger, she flung her glass at the wall where it shattered into a million shards, clattering to the floor like raindrops.

Never had she felt so alone.

At that moment, a _crack_ sounded from the living room and Pansy drew her wand from her pocket and gripped it tight, her knuckles turning white. Striding with a purpose, she marched into the hall and took three deep breaths, filling up her lungs, before kicking the door down.

Hex after hex, she threw him words of abuse and spells. He was unprepared at first, letting the first few hit him so he sprouted elf ears and a Horntail's tail, and then he grabbed his wand and started shielding himself. Pansy's spells were becoming weaker as the tears streamed down her face and the sobs broke from her chest; she barely had enough energy to raise her wand.

After she had drained all her energy, her shoulders dipped forward and she hung her head, her wand arm falling to her side. Blaise thought it was safe to approach her. He moved slowly but kept his wand in his hand, not taking any risks. But Pansy didn't respond to her name. She didn't respond to any of his words. She just stared at her feet. And then he touched her.

The lid blew off and Pansy started yelling, losing control of everything that was leaving her mouth. Everything that she had bottled up over the last 5 years was now pouring out of her mouth like verbal vomit. She slammed the down and started climbing the stairs. She heard Blaise follow but she didn't take any notice. When she reached her bedroom, she lingered at the doorframe until Blaise had climbed the stairs. As he hurried, skipping every other step, he put his hands up defensively , dropping his wand.

But Pansy didn't attack him. Instead, before slamming the door, she shouted, _"Happy Valentine's Day!"_


	9. Family

**Family**

* * *

><p><em>Arthur Weasley &amp; Molly Prewett<em>

**2025**

Over the last 50 years, the Burrow had always been teeming with energy. There was always chaos. There was always activity. There were always people there, filling up the fields with chat and laughter. And today was no exception.

The whole family was around to celebrate a birthday. 28 in total, all present to welcome the new member to the family and her second year of life. Little Dora Lupin, daughter of Teddy and Victoire who were all grown up like the rest of the family.

Arthur watched his family from the front porch, his rocking chair in full swing. James and Albus were flying high in the air with Fred and Louis, with Hugo surveying the match as referee from a bit higher up. He observed Ron and Rose playing a gripping game of Wizard Chess that had attracted the attention of Molly, Audrey, Fleur, Bill and Charlie. Sprawled on the grass in the closing winter sun was Ginny who was plaiting Lily's long red hair, whilst her own was being fiddled with by Lucy, who had her hair pulled into pigtails by Dominique who looked very uncomfortable to be in such a girly situation so she roped an unwilling Roxanne to help.

He turned to face the house and saw through the kitchen window George being forced to help cook by Hermione and Angelina, who continuously made threats to hex him if he even considered walking away. Arthur heard his son laugh and a smile grew across his wrinkly old face. Facing the garden again, he noticed Harry pushing Andromeda's wheelchair across the bumping terrain as carefully as possible before giving up and pulling out his wand to levitate her across the garden to Teddy and Victoire who were fussing over little baby Dora. She had managed to spread her entire chocolate cake on her face and was now enjoying doing the same to her parents. Teddy found this hilarious but Victoire was less than pleased and insisted on attacking Dora with a damp cloth.

With a satisfied grin on his face, Arthur turned to face the rocking chair beside his own where his wife was sitting, most likely thinking the same thoughts as he was. Molly turned to face him and held out her frail and fragile hand which Arthur took in both of his own. His wrinkled thumbs grazed across her hand and he watched as a smile grew on her face and her eyes twinkled as the creases around them deepened.

Although Molly didn't look like the girl he married, she was everything she was then. Pure. Innocent. Beautiful. Honest. Kind. Faithful. Loving.

Arthur leaned forward towards her and kissed her cheek, indulging himself in her perfume. Squeezing her hand tightly, he whispered, _"Happy Valentine's Day!"_


	10. Meeting Luck

**Meeting Luck**

* * *

><p><em>Draco Malfoy &amp; Astoria Greengrass.<em>

**2004**

Draco couldn't believe his luck.

As the morning sun burst through a crack in the curtains, Draco smiled wide. He was propped up on his elbow, lying on his side. His typically sleeked back blonde hair was messy and wild. Although he had woken up several times before next to her, he still couldn't understand her beauty.

Astoria was silently sleeping on the pillow next to Draco. Her long brown hair was plaited down one side of her head. Lavender tinted the back of her eyelids and her naturally pink lips puckered as she slept. Her chest heaved evenly in her ball which she usually curled up in. Even as she was asleep, her personality shone through. She didn't like to be in the way or a nuisance. When she saw Draco without a smile, she was pucker her lips and kiss him sweetly until he smiles (which was instantly).

Draco couldn't believe his luck. He thought that his past would tarnish the name of Malfoy until everyone related it to evil and death. And it had. Most treated him as if he was dirt; as if he was the reason that so many died at the hands of Death Eaters. But not Astoria.

Watching her sleep soundly, Draco thought back to how they had met. There was an instant connection; Draco had felt like the room had been set alight when she walked into the Three Broomsticks. He bought her a drink and when she asked him for her name, he lied., what possessed him to do so he wasn't sure. But after several dates and even a kiss, Draco knew he had to tell her the truth. But she already knew; she understood why he lied but he already knew who he was for her sister had been a classmate of his.

With a warm feeling in his stomach, Draco opened his eyes to see her big brown ones glistening in front of him. His face instantly melted into a smile and a corner of her lips raised up. As they stared lovingly into each other's eyes, Draco reached behind him and picked the single white rose from his bedside table.

Her eyes lit up like a thousand fireflies as he presented her with the rose. Her white teeth flashed as she smiled brightly and smelt the rose, her fingertips stroking the fragile petals. When she looked up at Draco, he was glowing in the morning sun. _"Happy Valentine's Day!"_


	11. Silver Lining

**Silver Lining**

* * *

><p><em>Remus Lupin &amp; Nymphadora Tonks<em>

**1998**

At the beginning, they weren't the perfect match. He fought his feelings for her until he realised that he was waiting for her smile, her bright purple hair, her short temper, her snappy correction when she was referred to as Nymphadora.

He had fallen in love. Yes she was younger. Yes he was scarred way beyond her imagination. But nevertheless, he had fallen in love.

And now, as if she couldn't bless him enough, she was carrying his child. He was ashamed to have tried to run away and was now making it up to her in any way possible. But even what he did, didn't seem enough at times. They were happy but surrounded by war and misery, Her father had already died. Voldemort was growing stronger every day and no one knew how to win, how to triumph, how to survive.

Yet being with Tonks made everything seem alright. She was the silver lining.

Gently, he stroked her large bump in smooth rhythmic circles while she hummed a song that Ted would sing to her as a little girl when she had a nightmare. The baby kicked from within and Remus looked to Tonks with the same look of wonder that he wore every time it kicked. She smiled at him, her eyes flashing with love and continued humming, When the song finished, her hands rubbed her stomach and stopped at Remus' hand. She gripped it with both her hands and kiss it softly. Looking at him, his hand resting on her cheek while hers dropped to cradle her stomach, she said, _"Happy Valentine's Day!"_


	12. Chasing Lily

**Chasing Lily**

* * *

><p><em>Lily Potter and Scorpius Malfoy<em>

**2022**

Many boys had chased Lily. Some had caught her and then managed to let her go. Most didn't get off the starting block. All those boys, running the race. And yet, no one had finished. No one had captured her heart as they crossed the finishing line. She'd been at Hogwarts for 5 years now and Lily had not found love.

But Scorpius Malfoy, an unlikely candidate, could see the finishing line. He was close to reaching Lily's heart. But she wondered whether he knew how he made her feel.

They were curled up under a blanket in the shadow of the big oak tree, staring up at the starry sky. A cool breeze was blowing across them, making Lily twist into Scorpius' chest and shiver slightly. His broad arms immediately started moving up and down her body, creating warmth the Muggle way.

Running her hand up his chest, she came into contact with his and their fingers became entangled, wrapping themselves in different patterns as they stared into each other's eyes with curiosity of what the other was thinking. Lily admired Scorpius' grey eyes that were streaming with mystery and knowledge and smiled uncontrollably. She leaned in and quickly kissed his thin lips before laying her head on his chest.

The hand, that had been rubbing her arms in order to warm her up, starting pulling gently through her long red hair as it cascaded from her head. She felt him shift his head slightly and without seeing him, she guessed he was smelling her hair. Closing her eyes, she heard him inhale and she smiled. And then she heard him murmur, _"Happy Valentine's Day!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I wasn't sure if Scorpius should spend his Valentine's Day with Lily or Rose. Your views?


	13. Sparkling Eyes

**Sparkling Eyes**

* * *

><p><em>Hestia Jones &amp; Sirius Black<em>

**1996**

It was refreshing to see the colour back in his cheeks.

Hestia didn't like thinking about Sirius alone on any day, especially not today. No one deserved to be alone and in the dark to everything that is going on. The majority of the Order were busy, either hiding in plain sight like the Ministry, or on a mission for Dumbledore. Sirius was left to wander aimlessly around his family's house, cleaning and tidying it fit for creatures with higher standards than Buckbeak.

And that was why she was sitting opposite him, sharing a casket of Butterbeer. The sparkle in his eyes that was only presence when he was at Hogwarts had returned and she smiled kindly. He returned the smile, a dimple appearing near the corner of his mouth.

Being alone with him reminded her of the hours she endured being pranked by him and James continuously through her Hogwarts years. It wasn't until James had to mature in order to get Lily that Sirius had taken a leaf from his tree and did the same to Hestia. Secretly she knew he liked her. It had been obvious to everyone but Sirius. But she still watched him squirm on the spot, trying to explain his feelings for her. Payback for all the pranks.

Hestia leant across the table, taking Sirius' hand in her own and stroking it gently. He pulled the embraced hand closer to him and kissed the back of her hand, making Hestia giggle silently like a student once more. As his lips left her skin, he looked up at her with innocent eyes, reminding her so much of Hogwarts. And then he whispered, _"Happy Valentine's Day!"_


	14. Emeralds and Rubies

**Emeralds and Rubies**

* * *

><p><em>Harry Potter &amp; Ginerva Weasley<em>

**2003**

Happiness was something Harry never thought he would find. His life had been scarred and manipulated by the past so badly that he believed to have lost it all. The burden of all those that had died for him was one that always weighed heavy on his shoulders, unshakable and down-heartening. For Harry, he couldn't see hope, faith, beauty or happiness. The ideas were alien to him in the days that followed the Final Battle.

It wasn't until Ginny found him.

She pulled him from the depth of despair that has surrounded him and made him realise that his life wasn't over; that he should be living in memory of those dead instead of mourning for them which wouldn't benefit them at all. She put on a brave face and swallowed her grief and Harry was proud of her.

Together the pair walked hand in hand along the beach. Harry had rolled up his trousers and taken his shoes and socks off so he could wriggle his toes in the cold sand. Ginny had done the same, her heels swinging in her other hand. The sun was setting behind the cliffs and more lampposts were flickering to life as they strolled without a purpose. Without a care.

The salty air was wafting in the breeze, blowing through Harry's already untidy hair. Looking over to Ginny, he laughed as she struggled to keep her long red hair from blowing into her face and mouth especially. She was spluttering and whipping her head around making Harry laugh harder. She stopped in her tracks, burying her toes in the sand whilst looking defiant and serious. Immediately Harry stopped laughing and dropped his head, looking very sad. But then it was Ginny's turn to laugh and Harry looked up to her doubled over.

"Ginny? I have something to ask you."

Straightening up, Ginny smiled as her chest heaved from the laughing. She squeezed Harry's hand but he let her go, delving inside his pocket frantically. Her smile dropped but she nodded all the same.

Retrieving a small velvet box from inside his suit jacket, Harry winked in the sunset and lowered to one knee. He watched as Ginny's shocked expression choked the air in her lungs for a second. She dropped her heels and brought both hands to her cheeks in amazement.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley. Imagining a life without you isn't something I dare to think about. Once upon a time, I nearly lost you. You thought you lost me too and I will forever apologise for putting you through that hurt. But fate found us."

Tugging on Ginny's arm, one hand dropped from her face and Harry took it in his own, stroking it and caressing it like a fragile rose. He looked up at her face and saw her eyes glazing over with tears brimming to fall.

"These last few years have been the best of my life. Although they're tainted with those we lost, it's you that gives me strength to keep going and to do them proud. Without you beside me, I wouldn't be able to live life and move forward.

"Every time I look at you, it's like watching the sun rise for the first time. Your smile is my greatest treasure. Your laugh is music to my ears. And I just realise this speech is a talking cliché." In realisation, Harry looked down at the sand while Ginny, who seemed to have found her voice, giggled to herself. He counted 50 grains of sand before tipping his head up so see a tear rolling down her cheek quickly before she brushed it away. She smiled brightly and nodded for him to continue.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. No one else but you. I'd do anything for you. Fight Voldemort again. Take an Unbreakable Vow. Anything you asked. I love you. More than anyone else. More than anything else. You're beautiful, funny, amazing, talented, wonderful. Did I mention beautiful already?"

Ginny giggled happily, a hiccup emerging in her throat as her eyes became wetter, shining in the red sky. "I guess all I'm trying to say is that, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Having children. Sending them to Hogwarts. Growing old with you. I want to do it all. But only with you.

"Will you marry me?"

Teardrops descended down her face, leaving pathways to her jaw. Smiling wider than ever, Ginny bent down so her knees and hemline were buried in sand. She was eyelevel with Harry and he quickly kissed the tears away with his lips.

"I love you too," she murmured, her voice hoarse as she croaked the words. Her hand reached across to stroke Harry's cheek and she leaned forward. Her lips touched his tenderly. Harry felt the warmth from her radiate. His cheeks were flushing and his heart rate was increasing rapidly. It was the typical reaction for Harry.

In a moment of confusion, Harry pulled away in a frown. "Is that a yes?" Ginny laughed and pressed her lips back onto his own. But Harry was quick to react and pulled away. "I'm taking this as a yes so if it's a no, speak now."

"Bloody Merlin, of course it's a yes! Now kiss me!" They both laughed and Harry kissed her with all the passion and love he had, His hands, one still clenched around the velvety box, wrapped themselves around her waist while hers created a vice around his neck. Together they kissed and laughed until they were laying in the sand, pressed up against each other.

"Can I see the ring?"

Removing one hand from Ginny's waist, Harry brought the box into view and popped the lid. Inside, twinkling in the moonlight was a silver, diamond encrusted ring. One big diamond was in the middle and then stones that looked like emeralds and rubies were patterned around the band.

"It's beautiful," Ginny mused, taking it out of the box and trying it on. It was a perfect fit.

"Yes you are. I mean, thank you." Harry smiled, kissing her ring, her hand and then her lips. "I love you so much." He stood up and brushed the sand from his suit. Being the gentleman, he helped Ginny up who was completely bemused by the ring, staring at it in awe. "I take it that you like it?"

"I love it," Ginny beamed, bending down to pick up her heels without taking her eyes off her ring.

Together they started back down the beach, swinging gently. Harry had to lead Ginny because she refused to take her eyes off her ring. Instead she continually muttered, "wow!"

He pulled her in close as the salty wind blew against the harshly. She pulled her newly acquired jacket closer around her neck as she walked curled in Harry's arms. He bent his head down and she looked up, kissing him quickly before returned her astonished gaze to her ring. Then Ginny whispered, "_This is the best Valentine's Day ever!"_

* * *

><p><em>Enjoy your Valentine's Day!<em>


End file.
